1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to pistons, to their methods of construction and to oil control rings therefor.
2. Related Art
Engine manufacturers are encountering increasing demands to improve engine efficiencies and performance, including, but not limited to, improving fuel economy, improving fuel combustion, reducing oil consumption, and reducing its size and weight. A major contributor to these issues relates directly to pistons within the engines. The pistons must be robust enough to handle the demands for increased power, while at the same time be reduced in mass to attain a reduction in size and weight. These interests are at odds with one another, and thus, it is becoming increasingly challenging to make further advances.
A piston and oil consumption ring therefor, constructed in accordance with this invention, provides enhanced engine running efficiencies, while having high strength and durability and also providing a reduction in overall size and mass to the engine.